


On the Kiss Cam

by xonceinadream



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5883589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xonceinadream/pseuds/xonceinadream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben doesn't want to be here at this hockey game. And he really doesn't want to be here when him and his father of all people are on the kiss cam. Then the person sitting next to them saves his day.<br/>Prompt: https://49.media.tumblr.com/aabfe89ed83c6f7e8b5e4237628554b4/tumblr_n1p62xCJog1ss4z7wo1_400.gif</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Kiss Cam

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1082.html?thread=1102650#cmt1102650) on tfa-kink on livejournal.

Ben's arms are crossed over his chest, his body slightly hunched over, making him seem smaller in his black sweatshirt than he is. He's always hated how tall that he turned out, though, all of the jokes about not being Han and Leia's real son. As if it's funny to joke about his mother cheating, resulting in a son who towered over both of his parents. The black and slouching are meant to draw attention away from him.

This new way of bonding by his father _sucks_. Han doesn't even like hockey so why he always insists on taking Ben to hockey games is beyond him. The teenager knows that his parents are trying everything and while a secret part of him is warmed by it most of him just hates it. He doesn't want to bond with his parents. He hates his parents.

At his side, Han chews on his popcorn, watching as the Zamboni clears the ice. "Do you remember when you were younger and all you wanted was to ride on the Zamboni?"

"Yeah and then Mom made sure it happened," Ben responds with a roll of his eyes.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Han mumbles next to him, obviously confused by the fact that Ben isn't thrilled by the memory.

Honestly, Ben had been thrilled by it then. Leia is very rarely recognized in public, never on magazine covers or internet lists but she is instrumental in the running of the state's governments. Ben sometimes wonders why his mom doesn't run for president but she just smiles and says it would leave her less time for her various charities. But it was the little things like the pulled strings that had made Ben so different from others and so resentful of everything.

Now, Ben stares at the Zamboni as some generic love song comes on. He rolls his eyes, huffing out a sigh and leaning back. People around react audibly, loving the kiss cam but he's not even remotely interested. He's 18 now, nearly ready to graduate and he's still never been on more than a group outing with his peers. He's had a few girls who had seemed interested but Ben had never been interested back. Leia has always been supportive, him her that he'd find the one when it was time and to be patient. His dad had always told him to use condoms. He'd rolled his eyes at both of them.

Ben isn't sure what the song is, although it sounds old, and he glances around, trying to see if there's anything that's worth his attention in the crowd to try to avoid watching a bunch of annoying men and women kiss. 

"You always used to think the reactions people had were funny when you were younger," Han says from his side, his eyes on the screen above them.

"Well I'm not a kid anymore," Ben snaps, reaching over to grab a handful of popcorn and popping it into his mouth. He glances up at the screen and his eyes widen as the image flips to one of the guy and girl sitting in the row right in front of him. Him and his father are just visible on the top of the screen and Ben has to resist the urge to wrinkle his nose. Appearing on the screen is the opposite of what he wants from his night.

The couple in front of them share a simple and sweet kiss as Han grins next to him and then the camera swings up slightly. Ben wants to just melt in embarrassment. How could anybody even do this? Sure he might look older than his 18 years and he's heard girls at school talking about how hot his dad is but the age difference is completely obvious. His dad seems just as shocked as he is and Ben lifts up a hand, preparing to wave off the camera, or perhaps flip it off. That would certainly get the attention off of him.

Just when his hand is partway up his chest, he realizes that there's a male's face that he doesn't know at all descending on him and then lips are on his. He doesn't react for a long moment, feeling warm lips pressed to his and whoa. The few kisses that he'd shared with girls in middle school hadn't prepared him for this and he doesn't know what to do. His hands are still hovering halfway up his chest as he realizes that the other boy has one hand on his shoulder and the other cupping the side of his head.

Ben shakes himself as the other boy starts pulling away, obviously sensing a lack of response and Ben immediately reaches out, hooking his arm around the other's shoulders to pull him back in. He only has half a second to see a truly radiant smile before the other boy is leaning back in to kiss him again. This time Ben doesn't hesitate as he kisses him back, their lips moving easily together. He can barely hear the crowd cheering them on over the rushing of the blood in his ears.

The other boy pulls away again and this time Ben reluctantly lets him go although he continues staring in awe at him. He's probably the most gorgeous person that Ben has ever laid eyes on and he has to be right about Ben's age. He's also cheering along with the crowd, laughing when he looks at- Oh god, Ben looks over at his father and he's not sure he's ever seen the man so shocked.

Han's eyes are wide, lips parted as he simply stares straight ahead. Ben's lips twitch, his gaze meeting the other boy's and he loves the joy that he sees in them. That joy is worth whatever he has to take from his father.

"I'm Poe," the other boy says suddenly, reaching in front of Han to shake Ben's hand. "Poe Dameron. It's nice to meet you."

"Ben. Ben Solo. Why did you-?" Ben hadn't meant to ask that so baldly but he couldn't help but need to know. If Poe had just felt sorry for him- He ignores the fact that his father still has that dramatic look on his face. This is much more important.

Poe interrupts his question with a laugh, shaking his head. "You just looked so startled over there that I couldn't stand the thought of what you'd do if somebody didn't do something." Ben bites his lower lip, trying to think of whether that's Poe feeling pity or not. On one hand it does sound kind of like Poe only did it since Ben looked pitiful… on the other hand why would Poe kiss him just for that?

"Is this why you've never had a girlfriend? And why you're pulling away from your mom and I? Because Ben, you know that Leia and I-" Han starts, finally coming out of the shock that he had been in.

Ben doesn't let him go on, his eyes widening and he clears his throat loudly to get his father to stop as Poe's grin just widens. "No, Dad. This isn't- I- I'm not-" 

Then Poe's grin falters. "Wait, you're not? Shit, man, I'm really sorry. I just kind of went for it-" 

"No, I am! I mean, I think I am. I just- I don't- I'm not- This is not the conversation that I want to be having with you right now, Dad," Ben says pointedly in Han's direction and his father just lifts up his hands in an 'I surrender' gesture. Then he turns to Poe who's again trying not to laugh. "As for you, uh, I um, need a drink refill? The period doesn't start for another few minutes if you wanted to come with me?"

Han looks between the two, eyebrows furrowed but Poe nods enthusiastically. "Yeah, sure," he responds easily, turning to look at the people sitting next to him. "Be right back."

"Get it," the girl sitting closest to him says and Ben blushes up to his ears.

"Nobody will be getting anything with my son right now. Ben, you and I should really-" 

Before Han can go much further (and really, what a hypocrite could his dad be? Ben has heard _plenty_ about how wild his dad was before he met his mom) Ben turns to give him a glare. "Dad. _Please_ can we discuss this later?"

Because there is apparently some sort of higher power, which Ben is so thankful for, Han nods reluctantly although he still looks at Ben as he stands up. "You'd better be back by the time that puck drops, young man. And we're having a serious conversation with your mother when we get home."

"Fine. Deal. I'll be back in a few minutes," Ben says with a roll of his eyes. He can't quite meet Poe's gaze as the two walk to the center of the aisle and Poe lets Ben walk up first.

"So… that was your dad that I just made out with you basically on top of?" Poe asks, sounding more amused by the situation than Ben thinks he has any right to be. 

There's very little amusement in Ben, though. He's never been more embarrassed in his life and he's incredibly angry with his father for trying to act as if Ben was doing something he wasn't supposed to. As if Han hadn't gotten up to far worse than getting kissed by a stranger at a hockey game. He's heard about that Armenian prostitute.

"Yeah… I'm sorry about that. He's, well, he and my mom just-"

"Care about you obviously," Poe interrupts as they walk towards the concession stand. Ben looks over at him, a bit annoyed by that assumption. Sure, they do but why would Poe say something like that? Poe's smile looks just a touch melancholy now and Ben's surprised by how much he wants to comfort the other boy. "My parents died when I was 8. It would've been nice to have them still around. They were the best people I've ever met."

"I'm sorry," Ben says again, a different tone to his voice this time. He knows that he has his own problems but being confronted with Poe losing his parents make guilt swell in him. His parents are okay even if they frustrate him. "Yeah, they do care about me."

Poe nods, giving Ben a playful little nudge and a smile when the line moves and Ben steps forward with him. "So, I can't quite figure out my move here. Do I apologize? Do I give you my number? Do I pull you aside to make out with you in the few minutes before we have to get back to your dad? You're legal, right? Because I mean you look like you're old enough and I figure your dad would've really killed me if not."

Ben's lips curl up in a smile as he looks over at Poe and he's still so surprised by this situation. How is he really getting hit on by this gorgeous guy? "I'm 18, yeah. How old are you?"

"20. So not too much older," Poe says as they step up to the counter. The older boy stands next to him, watching him as he orders and pays for another soda. "So… the next move?"

An even more surreal moment, Ben thinks as he steps out of the way of the line and Poe steps with him. Poe is just close enough that Ben feels a surge of want, something that he hasn't felt around another person in probably ever. Perhaps this really is why Ben's never had a girlfriend, although he'd always simply thought he'd never found somebody who he was interested in. "I think that since there's still at least two minutes until the game starts you should tell me a little bit more about yourself."

Poe raises an eyebrow, looking at him curiously but Ben stands his ground… even though all he really wants to do is kiss the boy again. As Poe continues his silence, Ben begins to falter. "Unless you don't-"

"You just remind me of somebody," Poe says, shaking himself and he grins, reaching out to grab Ben's soda and take a sip from the straw before handing it back. "Well, let's see. My parents were both in the government…" he begins.

Ben resists the urge to cringe (his mother is going to love Poe… if she gets to meet him) although he can't stop the smile as Poe reaches down to grab his hand as they walk back to their seats. He also lets out a laugh when he sees that Han has switched seats so that Poe and Ben will be sitting next to each other. Maybe this idea of coming to a hockey game hadn't been that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was going to end up with Poe already having a boyfriend but Ben having an epiphany about his sexuality but I like this ending better. Hope it was enjoyable!
> 
> (Also, the reason that Poe thought that Ben looked familiar was of course because he knows who Leia Organa-Solo is. But that's a story for another time.)


End file.
